Possess My Ride
by Kimmi2010
Summary: The Winchesters are on the road again, but not with the Impala. They're on the trail of the Speed Demon who possess famous cars from the Stars Cars Museum. Dean makes due with idol cars, but will he be able to get his beloved Impala back?
1. Vehicle 1: The General Lee

**Here's the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the famous cars, or the Star Cars Museum.**

Dean and Sam Winchester were on another hunt, this one a tad bit different from their usual gigs. Delilah Jane had come across this unusual event while online planning her small vacation. She immediately contacted the brothers, knowing they would be interested.

The hunt lead them to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, a popular tourist attraction in the hear of the Smokey Mountains. Gatlinburg, and the surrounding area, has been titled _Your All American Getaway_ with its breathtaking view of the mountains and scenery, to all the diverse activities one could participate in. However, hunting things that go bump in the night was not one of them.

It was now night, and the heat of the day was slowly fading. The town was still alive with people embracing the cool night atmosphere. Away from all the activity of the main drag were Sam and Dean. They wre driving down the back roads of the Smokey's charm.

"Are you serious? What the hell kind of spirit or demon goes on joyrides?" Dean questioned his younger brother.

This hunt was strange in its own way. Some form of the supernatural was possessing the famous automobiles from movies and television shows from the _Star Cars_ museum, an attraction on the main drag. Reports have been flooding in of reckless and dangerous driving. When the citizens were questioned about the appearance of the vehicle, their answers shocked police. The Bat Mobile, _Ghostbusters'_ Ambulance, _Gone in Sixty Seconds_ Mustang, and the vibrant line green car from the _Fast and the Furious_ have been spotted. Even _The Beverly Hillbillies _jalopy has been caught kicking up dust.

"Believe it or not," Sam said, "a Speed Demon."

Dean glanced at Sam through the corner of his forest eyes. "A Speed Demon? That's what you call somebody when they drive too fast! There's no such thing."

"Guess again. They're extremely rare. No hunter has ever tracked one down."

"But, still. A Speed Demon? It doesn't even possess people, but cars?"

"Maybe it's a thrill seeker. Remember the Trickster? He enjoyed playing dangerous pranks on people; maybe this demon just likes to drive. What's even more strange is that it hasn't hurt anyone, or the cars. Not even a scratch."

None of this made sense to Dean. He always viewed demons as vile creature that meant harm to our world. Anytime he crossed paths with one, it has become an automatic impulse to kill it.

"What the…" Dean announced as he abruptly slammed his foot on the brake pedal. The Impala came to a screeching halt.

Another car was at a dead stop in front of them. The car's hazard lights weren't even blinking to warn its presence.

Dean honked the horn in aggravation. "Come on already!"

Without saying a word, Sam got out of the Impala. Dean swiftly followed behind him. They both approached the driver's side door to see that no one was present inside; yet, that wasn't what left them flabbergasted.

Right before the brothers' eyes was the most well-known muscle car in history. The General Lee in its classic glory, a true virtue of 1969. Decked out in its dazzling orange paint with the confederate flag atop the roof.

"I'll be damned," Dean said, completely awestruck, "it's the General Lee. Man, I was so jealous of Bo Duke when I was little, all because he had this car."

"If this is the same one from the museum," Sam pondered aloud, "then where is the demon?"

As if on cue, the General Lee's HEMI engine thundered to life. Both of the brothers knew the demon had claimed the car. They took a step back as the engine began to rev.

"I think it's talking to you, Sam," Dean said, his eyes intent on the car.

The motor hummed at a steady pace, and the high beam headlights of the Impala illuminated the Charger. The Impala's engine began to rev, almost speaking to Sam and Dean.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dean mumbled while watching his beloved '67 Chevy Impala come alive for the second time. The first was when a Woman in White took it for a spin.

The Impala, now being controlled by the Speed Demon, high tailed it in reverse to turn around. Then, going back into drive, sped off into the night, leaving Sam and Dean in the dust.

"Maybe it wanted to go for a test drive," Sam suggested.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, kicking up gravel. He took a moment to calm himself down. "I guess we don't have a choice."

Sam sighed as he walked around to the passenger's side of the General. Sure, he and Dean have committed some illegal acts in order to protect the innocent, but going off in an original, fully restored celebrity car? He had never imagined such a thing.

He grasped the door handle, and pulled back, only causing his hand to slip away. "Dean, the door is jammed."

Dean laughed. "They're not jammed, they're welded shut. You get in racer style."

Dean put his legs in first through the window, hands placed atop the roof. Before sliding down into the driver's seat, he flashed Sam a 'how awesome is this' look.

Sam followed Dean's example, but he had a couple of difficulties. His long legs prevented him from sliding in gracefully, and his tall stature caused him to bump his shaggy head.

Dean chuckled as he put the General into gear, back tracking to follow the Impala's trail.

"If there's one good thing that's come out of this, it's me driving the ole General," Dean commented. "All we need now is Rosco on our tail, and it'd be just like the show. And, of course, there's Daisy."

"You're having too much fun with this," Sam stated. "Let's just find the Impala, and the Speed Demon."

The radio began switching stations, causing ear piercing static. A sudden jolt sent both brothers slightly forward.

"I think it found us," Dean said.

He pressed down on the brake, but the demon only made the General accelerate. The General pulled off onto a local farmer's property, busting through a wooden fence to access an open field.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed, holding on for dear life.

"I'm not doing it!" Dean replied. He unclenched his grip on the steering wheel and held his hands up. His eyes caught something our the windshield. "Oh, hell no."

Coming up straight ahead of them was a grassy hill, inclined a the perfect angle. The General continued to accelerate, keeping in stream with its target. The Speed Demon was going to perform its own reenactment of the General Lee's famous jumps.

There was nothing Dean could do to stop the car. All he and Sam could do was brace themselves for take off and impact.

With one last revolution, the General Lee went off the hill and was airborne. It wasn't a major vault, but it was big enough for some good air time. The demon even activated the horn causing a Dixie melody to fill the night horizon.

What goes up, must come down; and the General is no exception. The front end came down with a powerful thud, causing it to buck back up. The center of the grill t-boned upward. Dean hit his chin on the steering wheel, while Sam's shoulder slammed into the vinyl covered door.

The car came to a halt on all four wheels. Dean groaned as minor pain swelled through his lower jaw, but he was able to withstand it. Sam blinked a few times to bring his vision back into focus.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dean answered.

They sauntered out of the car to inspect the damage for themselves. Steam floated towards the sky from the grill. It would take some time to repair, being that it is an antique, and a famous one at that.

"There's no way we can return the car to the museum like this. Especially since we're already wanted," Sam said while eyeing the car.

"We can at least get rid of the demon. How do we exorcise this one?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, haven't got that far yet."

Dean turned to Sam, annoyance plastered upon his face. "What?! You haven't gotten that far yet? Sam-" He trailed off once the sound of crumpling metal became apparent.

Dean turned back to the car to witness the front end mold itself back into shape. Once completed with its transformation, neither a dent nor a scratch remained. Even the headlight were perfectly incrusted in place.

Staring wide eyed at the intact General, Dean commented, "That a lil too _Christine_ for me."

"I'm beginning to think this demon is toying with us," Sam explained.

"Basically, we're it's test dummies," Dean translated.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'd say the only way to get rid of it, or at least keep up with it, is to play along. Maybe then we'll find out where your car has gotten to."

Dean nodded as he slid into the General. "At least the Speed Demon has good taste in cars."

Once Sam managed to shimmy his tall form inside, Dean started up the thunderous HEMI engine.

It was just like a scene from _The Dukes of Hazzard_, where cousins Bo and Luke Duke drove off kicking up Georgia dust. In this reality, the General Lee cruised off into the Tennessee moonlight, and embraced the mountain skyline. Instead of the rebellious cousins being pilot and co-pilot of the Charger, the super natal killing duo known as the Winchester brothers took over.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! I'll have the second one up sometime soon. Feel free to review!**


	2. Vehicle 2: Herbie

**The second chapter! Dean and this little just won't get along...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Star Cars Musuem, General Lee, or Herbie. But if I did own Herbie that would be awesome!**

The Winchester brothers had arrived in the General Lee at the _Star Cars _museum. Being that it was so late into the early morning hours, no one was walking around the usually crowded streets.

Dean drove around to the back of the museum where the cars were loaded and transported. The building itself was made of red brick, and a large garage door was the only entrance. Dean cut the engine as Sam asked, "What are we going to do? Break in and drive the car on in?"

"Nope," Dean answered, "not if what I'm thinking happens."

Dean climbed out of the General, feet planted firmly on the asphalt. Sam, however, sauntered out, barely keeping his balance.

As they waited in silence to the sides of the General, a deep blue substance formed around them. It was a thick and heavy fog, similar to that of other demons. They knew it was the Speed Demon.

The demon suddenly rammed into the General, dissolving into the metal. The car came to life, the thunderous engine slaughtering the silence, and drove around to the front.

After a quick glance at one another, Sam and Dean jogged to the front entrance.

The front entrance was two large garage doors on either side of the ticket booth. The door on the left side was wide open.

"I guess the demon decided to put the car up for us," Sam commented.

"If so, I'd like to have **my **car back," Dean added.

The sound of a smaller engine, compared to the General Lee's, was audible from inside the museum. "It's bringing out another car?" Dean questioned aloud.

The reply didn't come from Sam as Dean had expected, but from the car. Before coming out and into view, a cutesy car horn was heard. The car finally rolled out, and the garage door slammed closed behind it.

Dean took one look at the car and asked, "What the hell is _that_?"

Sam laughed, after all, his older brother had all the movie and car knowledge. Apparently, he didn't know about this little famous car. "Dean, don't you know who Herbie is?"

"Sure I do," Dean answered, "herpes is an STD."

Sam sighed in frustration. "No, **Herbie**, one of Disney's characters. Surely you, of all people, would have seen those movies," he said as he gestured to the car known as Herbie.

Herbie wasn't one of the muscle cars Dean was familiar with, it wasn't even a muscle car. Herbie was an ivory colored VW Beetle with red, white, and blue pin striping. It was apparent that Herbie was once a racecar, the clue being the encircled number fifty-three painted on the doors and hood in bold black paint. The headlights seemed to be his bug eyed wide eyes.

What wasn't a part of Herbie was the Speed Demon, and the demon made that clear. It's true blue form floated out of the muffler, leaving the VW with the brothers.

This behavior confused both of them. "Was there no point to this?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Beats me. We better get it back inside though."

Dean nodded in agreement while walking over to the garage door. As he walked past Herbie, the car's driver side door swung open, making contact with Dean's shin.

"Dammit! I thought the demon left?!" He exclaimed.

"It did," Sam said, "unless…"

"Unless what, Sammy? You better start talking before I squash this Bug."

Herbie doesn't take kindly to threats, and he wanted that to be known. His horn honked in a loud, angry manner.

"Unless the demon can make the cars do whatever they did in the movies," Sam explained. "You see, in the _Herbie_ movies, Herbie was pretty much alive. Maybe the demon brought it to life and left."

"Makes sense, just like the General Lee could stunt jump at any time. Since the Bug doesn't want to go back inside, I guess we'll have to take it with us."

Herbie noticed that Dean was about to take over the driver's seat. The door slammed shut and locked down. Dean grabbed the handle and pulled roughly, but Herbie would not let him in.

Sam tried to hold back a laugh, but his attempt failed when a chuckle escaped. "I don't think Herbie likes you."

"Who cares. I guess you're driving. Besides," Dean said with a laugh, "driving this thing would be embarrassing."

Herbie didn't like Dean's remarks, and he decided to tell him in his own way. Dean walked around the back of Herbie to get to the passenger's side as Sam went around the front. A VW Beetle's engine, for the older ones at least, is located in the trunk area. Once Dean was in line with the trunk, the lid popped open exposing the engine. Dark oil began spurting out, a thick glob of it landed on Dean's pant leg.

Sam couldn't stop himself this time, he erupted into his high laughter.

"The car just pissed on me!" Dean said, causing Sam to laugh even. more. Dean sent his younger brother an annoyed glare. "Just drive the thing."

Herbie's door unlocked allowing Sam to get in. After they were settled in, Sam silence his laughter, but a grin was still present on his face.

Herbie proceeded to drive on. Every once in a while he would let Sam take control of the wheel. The brothers had no idea where Herbie was taking them. That is, until a familiar motel sign came into view.

The car parked in front of room eight of the Smokey Mountain Inn motel. Room eight was the Winchesters' room. The engine stalled out and the doors popped open with a creak. The horn went off, telling them to get out.

Dean, who was now under the awning along with Sam, was confused. "There has got to be a catch to this."

Something caught Sam's attention out of the corner of his eye. "There probably is," he said as the spiraling fog-like form of the demon emerged.

The demon took hold of Herbie once again. Sam and Dean waited, expecting the demon to attack them. That didn't happen, though. The possessed Herbie simply winked his headlight at them just like he did in the movies. He then backed out and drove off.

"Now that was weird," Dean commented as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"You got that right," Sam added. He went over to his duffel bag and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out their father's worn leather journal, which contained information on almost every evil being. While stretched out on his bed, he began to flip through the pages.

"All I gotta say," Dean said, "is my car better be parked out there in the morning."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that will happen."

**Hope you all got a laugh out of it. Feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Vehicle 3: Bandit's Pontiac

**This is mainly a transition chapter, but of course another celebrity car is in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or Bandit's Pontiac from Smokey and the Bandit.**

The East Tennessee morning sun arose, painting streaks of vivid shades across the sky. Smokey Mountain tourists were just getting up to set out for another day of sightseeing. The Winchester brothers, however, have been up; but their day's plans didn't include touring.

"This has got to be the first time you've gotten up early on the job," Sam commented. He knew his older brother preferred to sleep in.

"Yeah, well, I got my reasons. Such as my car." Dean was eager to find out if his beloved Impala was back in its rightful place. His enthusiasm could match that of a child waking up on a snow white Christmas morning.

"Just remember we still have to get rid of the demon," Sam reminded Dean while he pulled on his Carhartt coat.

"We'll get to that. Have you figured out how to exorcise it?"

"I have a pretty good idea about it."

Dean shrugged into his worn leather coat, which originally belonged to their father. "Works for me."

He opened the door and stepped out under the awning with Sam behind him. The parking spot wasn't vacant, but it wasn't occupied by the Impala either. Instead, the car parked there was a sleek, jet black 1977 Pontiac Trans Am, with a flawless sun gold eagle painted on the hood.

"I can't believe it, the Speed Demon has gone all _Smokey and the Bandit_ on us," Dean said as he around Bandit's car admiring it. He knew about those movies, but he knew even more about the car.

Sam watched as his brother gawked at the mechanical marvel. "You don't seem too upset about your car not being back."

"Of course I'm upset, Sammy. But this is the Bandit's Pontiac, how many chances will I get to drive it?"

"Yeah, but you should keep in mind that the Speed Demon is behind this."

"Well, the demon isn't here, and we have to get around somehow." Dean pulled on the driver's side door and it was unlocked. "Are you coming or what?" He asked as he slid behind the wheel.

Sam sighed as he opened the passenger's side door. Once he was in Dean turned the ignition and the car roared to life.

"The demon left the keys?" Sam questioned as Dean back out.

"Yep, it always has which is pretty convenient. It would be kinda sad to have to hot wire one of these cars. Why do we have to get rid of this demon again?"

"Dean…"

"I know, but you got to admit, this is all pretty cool."

"You are enjoying this way too much," Sam commented as Dean pulled onto a rural two-lane.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm beginning to like my job," Dean joked. Of course he could never enjoy his line of work, but it did come with a few perks.

"Now you are scaring me."

Dean ignored Sam's comments. He pressed on the accelerator urging the car to go faster, but still abiding by the speed limit.

For once, driving down the backroads felt more like a joyride, just cruising around. Usually, the boys had to high-tail it to track down some form of the supernatural. Having this feeling of normalcy was quite rare for them.

"I feel like I'm _East Bound and Down_," Dean said with a classic grin on his face. He was clearly giving reference to the song sung by one of the characters, Snowman the trucker, in the movie.

Sam gave his brother an awkward glance. This was a perfect opportunity to annoy him. "We're going south, Dean."

A smug look quickly replaced Dean's grin. "You have to ruin it, don't you?"

Sam simply shook his head and turned his attention out the window. An object rapidly appearing in the side view mirror caught Sam's eye. "What the hell… What kind of crazy is he?"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Behind us."

Dean glanced into the rearview mirror to see a humongous, blaze orange Semi come barrowing down.

"Think we should pull over and get out of its way?" Sam questioned. He didn't want a repeat of the collision with the Impala and the Semi, let alone with an even more valuable car.

Dean answered, his gaze still fixed on the vehicle behind him. "I don't think anyone is driving that truck."

"The Speed Demon?"

"Yep, but he isn't going by the movie. The truck drivers were with the Bandit, not against him. It was the cops, aka the Smokies, who were after him."

"I guess he wants to do more damage than what a police cruiser is capable of."

"We know what the demon's test is now."

Sam was slightly confused. "Then, what do we do?"

A playful smirk was plastered on Dean's face. "We beat him." With that said, he shifted into a higher gear and stomped on the gas.

Sam quickly pulled on the taunt seatbelt. "I thought this was _Smokey and the Bandit_, not _The Fast and the Furious_!!"

"It's both now."

The demon possessed Semi kept up in speed. The Speed Demon's intentions were unclear to the brothers. Was it just playing a dangerous, high stakes round of drag racing? Or did it really want to embed the brothers permanently in the Bandit's Pontiac?

"Dean, you better be coming up with something fast!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Dean replied. "But I've got nothing!"

The truck was now right on the Pontiac's tail, pressing it to go faster. Dean had the accelerator floored, but the Pontiac couldn't break ahead. Sam's eyes stayed locked on the side view mirror, the label that warned **objects in mirror are closer than they appear** wasn't a comfort.

"Oh, we are so screwed," Dean said as the Semi's loud horn called out. The truck was just inches away from the bumper, and he was certain they were about to make contact.

When that moment was about to occur, the truck suddenly came to an ear piercing halt. The blue form of the Speed Demon was free from the Semi. It bashed into the Pontiac, taking claim of it.

"What is it doing?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Dean answered.

The demon slammed the brake and made a fish-tail turn. Dean no longer had control.

"I think it has another plan for us," Dean commented.

"I'd say you're right," Sam said, "but it'll be its last." He reached into the backseat and pulled forth his duffel bag that contained the items needed for the Speed exorcism.

What the brothers didn't know was that the Speed Demon was taking them to a very unique car. With that one, the demon will be able to communicate with them.

**This all adds up to the big finale, with one extremely famous car. Feel free to review!**


	4. Vehicle 4: KITT

**This is the final chapter for this story. I hope ya'll have enjoyed reading it. I'd like to send a shoutout to the people who have reviewed: I'mcalledZorro  and guardian music angel.(you were right on what car was next)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Knight Rider, or K.I.T.T.**

The demon possessed Pontiac drove Sam and Dean to the large parking lot of Dollywood, the amusement park owned by the famous Dolly Parton. Even though the park was located in Pigeon Fordge; Gatlinburg, Pigeon Fordge, and Sevierville were one general tourist area.

The demon parked beside of another vehicle on the far end. It was still too early, and the park had yet to open up for the day. The lot seemed deserted due to that. The doors instantly opened and both of the brothers promptly got out. They weren't the only ones to leave the Pontiac, though. The Speed Demon flowed out through the grill; its fog form swirled over to the other car and took hold of it. Nothing happened after that, which dumbfounded the brothers.

"What the hell is it up to this time?" Dean asked. "First, it turns us into stunt drivers, and brings in a Bug to get out of my nerves. Then, it tries to run us over with a Semi! What is going on now?!"

While Dean was ranting, Sam approached the new vehicle. It was a jet black Pontiac Trans Am T-top that had a sleek, technological edge to it. On the front bumper was an LED light bar with a vivid red light flashing back and forth across it. That single notation was all Sam needed to see in order to identify the car.

"Dean," Sam called to get his older brother's attention.

"What is-" Dean stopped short.

The computerized marvel entitled the Knight Industries Two Thousand, also known as K.I.T.T., was the Speed Demon's new toy.

K.I.T.T. was the leading automobile controlled by artificial intelligence in the '80s television show _Knight Rider_. Sam and Dean had seen that show in their youth, it helped to pass the time inside boring, cramped motel rooms. The car could do dozens upon dozens of things, all thanks to its technology. K.I.T.T. could drive on its own with the help of the front bumper light bar which was a radar that sensed its surroundings. In times of trouble when K.I.T.T. and Michael Knight, played by David Hasselhoff, needed to make a quick escape, turbo boost would be activated. The computer controlling the car could also speak.

"Ok, this is kinda awkward," Dean finally commented after a brief silence. "As long as David Hasselhoff doesn't stumble in drunk and scarfing down a burger, everything should go smooth." Clearly, Dean was referencing the video that leaked out onto the internet.

"Just like you looked up to the General Lee," Sam said, "I used to think K.I.T.T. was pretty cool when I was little."

Dean pondered over Sam's statement. "I guess it was an alright car, but it does explain one thing about you, Sammy."

"And that would be?" Sam was cautious about tempting Dean's snark.

"All your computer geek weirdness."

Sam simply shook his head. Leave it to Dean to ruin a moment when they feel like normal brothers. Then again, being an ass was the older brother's job, and Dean was excellent at it.

Breaking the Winchesters' conversation of famous automobiles was a voice with an unusual tone. They turned their attention back to K.I.T.T.. The vehicle's doors opened gesturing for them to enter.

"I'll let you take the captain's chair with this one, Geek Boy," Dean said as he walked over to the passenger's side.

"Ok, fine with me," Sam replied. He slid in behind the wheel and took in the sight of all the technological gizmos that powered the once futuristic car.

The doors closed almost silently as the engine rumbled to life. Sam had already positioned his hands upon the wheel and was ready to take over when needed.

The foreign robotic voice they heard earlier spoke again. "Finally, now I'm able to communicate with both of you."

Sam and Dean glanced at the main computer installed in the center of the dashboard. Remembering the Speed Demon's ability, Dean asked, "Is that actually K.I.T.T. or is it the demon?"

Sam shrugged, unsure of who it was himself.

"No, this is not really K.I.T.T., but this is the only way I can actually talk with you hunters."

"Well, you got us here," Dean said in his customary stern tone, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Alright then," the demon replied, "Sam, you take the wheel and follow my directions while I talk."

Sam done as he was told and proceeded out of the parking lot and headed west.

"You two are the first hunters to ever successfully discover me. For as long as I've been here I have heard of two brothers who have faced many demons, and also had encounters with the Yellow Eyed Demon. Yet, I never thought you would actually catch me."

Dean sighed. He didn't want to hear the Speed Demon's life story. Instead, he would rather be performing the exorcism and sending the demon back to hell. It was at that moment that he realized that he nor Sam brought the duffel bag. It was still in Bandit's Pontiac.

_Sammy better have the stuff stashed in his coat pockets or something since he's the only one who knows how to get rid of this demon._

"Enough with your autobiography," Dean interrupted, "what did you really want to tell us?"

"Dean, I wouldn't push it," Sam warned as he continued to drive.

"You should listen to your brother, Dean. This car has quite a few weapons I wouldn't mind trying out." When neither of them replied to the threat, the demon continued. "What I really want to discuss is a deal, something in return for my freedom."

"Does this deal involve Dean's Impala?" Sam asked. The mention of the Impala grasped Dean's attention.

"Exactly. I give you back your car, which I must say is a very good ride, and I see you both leave out of this town. In return, I get to stay in this world."

What the demon said hit Dean's remaining nerves. Of course he wanted his car back, after all, it was a lasting memory of his father, but there was no way on Earth or in Hell he could just let the demon slide by him.

"Are you serious? We can't let you do that. You're no different from the rest of your kind. So what makes you think we're gonna let you stick around?"

Dean's comments didn't offer any help to the situation.

"I didn't think I would have to do this," the Speed Demon said in disappointment.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other in worry. K.I.T.T. was equipped to do many diverse tasks, along with the possibility of killing.

The mechanical voice came back on once again. "Speed boost activated."

Dean threw Sam an accusing look. Sam shook his head, telling him he didn't press any buttons.

A sudden jolt, along with a sharp right turn, sent Dean's head hard against the passenger window. Pain throbbed through his temple and forehead. He squinted his eyes shut, but it didn't ease off the ache.

The car went from fifty to ninety miles an hour. Sam had no control over the car whatsoever. He did, unlike Dean, have his seatbelt on, which helped to resist the jolt.

The digital speedometer gradually began to drop. The illuminated numbers started to fall within reason.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled as he held his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I will be."

"I think now you've learned to watch your mouth," the demon commented. "If it helps any, we're almost to your Impala."

"Yeah, that helps a lot," Dean sarcastically muttered.

"Sam, if you'll continue to drive."

"Sure." Sam wasn't quite certain what else to say.

"I don't see why you can't let me be," the Speed Demon stated matter-of-factly. "I haven't harmed any humans, nor have I possessed one. I leave that job up to all the others, the ones who are far more dangerous than I am. All I've possessed are cars, didn't even leave a scratch on them either. You've seen first hand how I manage that. I've also been thinking about moving on up to something faster that I can take hold of. Perhaps a NASCAR stock car. I bet if Dale Earnhardt Sr. was still alive I could give him a run for his money."

Sam stopped the car at the edge of a dead end road. Towards the right side of the black top in one of the abandoned lots was the classic Impala.

K.I.T.T.'s doors opened and the brothers were more than willing to get out.

"As you can see I'm willing to keep my end of the deal. Not a scratch nor a dent. I don't even think a bug's splatter is on it," the demon said.

Dean thoroughly inspected his most prized possession. It was in the perfect condition in which it was taken away in.

"What are we going to do, Sam?" Dean asked in a barely audible murmur. "This demon is actually trying to be honest, and it's doing a hell of a lot better job than I can do at times. Still, I don't trust it."

"I guess it's time to get rid of it, then," Sam replied.

Dean looked at his younger brother quizzically. "How? You never told me."

"Watch."

Sam reached into the interior pocket of his Carhartt and pulled forth a stainless steel flask. It was one of the extras they had in case more Holy Water would need to be conjured. The sum reflected off of the intricate designs that were engraved on it. Dean pulled out his hand gun from his waistband. Although the gun wouldn't do a whole lot of good, it was some form of backup.

Sam unscrewed the lid as he walked over to K.I.T.T.'s gas tank.

"Sam? What are you doing?" The Speed Demon inquired.

He didn't respond. Instead, he removed the gas lid and turned the flask upside down, letting the liquid flow into the gas tank. Dean watch in confusion, trying to figure out what Sam was doing.

As Sam stepped back to where Dean was, the same sizzling sound that occurs when a demon is splashed with Holy Water became apparent. Blue tinted steam escaped through the grill and muffler as the Speed Demon screeched in agony. The fresh mountain breeze blew the steam and the remains of the demon away.

Taking that the demon was officially gone, Dean turned to Sam. "What the hell was in that?"

Sam grinned as he answered. "Holy Water, motor oil, and a sprits of WD-40."

Dean looked at him in utter disbelief. He had never heard of such a concoction, and probably never will again. "Let's just get out of here." As he walked to the driver's side he ran his hand along the side. "It's good to have my baby back."

Sam chuckled as he took his designated side.

Out of all the strange, creepy, evil, unexplained things the Winchesters have seen, this one certainly has a place in their memory. After all, who would have thought that their weapon of Holy Water mixed with a car guy's necessities would result in the exorcism of a demon.

**Submit a final review? :-)**


End file.
